Evil Queen and You
by TMSharp819
Summary: The only other character besides the Evil Queen, is the reader themselves.


It was like any other day in the Enchanted Forest, posters of Snow White on the trees everywhere. The Evil Queen would make her weekly rounds through the villages, checking for any signs of Snow. The Evil Queen was ruthless. She didn't care if she had to kill people to find out information.

The sound of the horses was one that all of the villagers had grown accustomed to. It seemed that the temperature dropped significantly when she arrived... perhaps that was on purpose. Everyone was afraid of her, except you. You were rather aroused when she showed up. Every week you perked up, hoping to get a glimpse of the Evil Queen. To even touch her would be a gift.

Today seemed different. The carriage door swung open the moment the horses came to a halt. The Evil Queen did not appear to be on the warpath for information. Today, she seemed hungry. For what? Not a single person knew.

The raspy voice of the Evil Queen brought you out of your thoughts. "Today, you pitiful villagers, I have decided to spare your lives. You all have given me nothing in my search, but," she swept her dress around herself, turning quickly, "you also have not caused me problems, either. For this, I would like to treat one of you to a night in my castle."

Your heart started fluttering fast in your chest. There's no way that I'll be chosen. It's not great odds. I'm sure she wants some attractive male to keep her company. That's probably exactly what's happening. She wants someone to keep her company in her bed. She's probably lonely since King Henry died. Before you realized what was happening, the Evil Queen was standing right in front of you.

"Are you ill, child? Have my words fallen on deaf ears? You will respond to me. I am your Queen. I have offered you a great opportunity." The Evil Queen was staring daggers at you. Fire burned in her eyes as she waited for a response from you.

You shook off your haze when you realized she was indeed speaking to you and not some handsome guy next to you. "I apologize, Your Majesty. I did not realize you were talking to someone as lowly as me." You curtsied, hoping to spare your life. Her ripping your heart out and crushing it to dust was not how you wanted this to play out. You thought you noticed her eyes softening when you spoke to her.

"You are forgiven, child, but do not let it happen again." The daggers were back in her eyes. "Now, get in the carriage. You are the chosen villager to accompany me at my castle this evening." You nodded, and walked directly into the carriage without any hesitation. You could've sworn you heard the Evil Queen call you a "good girl" when you started moving.

Once you sat down in the carriage, and the Evil Queen had finally graced it with her presence after threatening the rest of the villagers, she finally acknowledged you again. "Now dear, I know this may seem strange, but I do not care what your qualms are. I am doing this to settle some of the rumors being spread about me. Not that I am one for gossip, but I would enjoy my namesake to not be completely tarnished by that awful Snow White."

You didn't know how to react. The Evil Queen seemed a bit hurt thinking about the rumors about her. You had thought most of them were true. You decided then to try and get rid of the preconceived notions in your head. "Your Majesty," you tentatively asked, afraid of the backlash for speaking when not directly spoken to. When all you received was a raised eyebrow, you continued. "Your Majesty, what are your plans with me? Not that I'm complaining."

All she did was smirk. No response. Just a smirk. This is going to be a very long carriage ride.

When you finally arrived in the castle, you didn't get the chance to appreciate your surroundings because purple smoke surrounded you, and you appeared in a completely different room. You were sure that it was no where near the entrance, either. Her voice once again shook you out of your thoughts.

"My dear, you asked what my plans are with you? My plans are simple, but it does depend on a few things."

"What are those things, if you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty?" You were careful with your wording to save yourself from what could very well be death.

"Well, dear, for starters, what is your opinion of me? I will take nothing less than absolute honesty."

You were shocked. You weren't expecting her to ask you something. You were just a simple peasant. What could your opinion matter to anything. "My opinion of you, Your Majesty?" She nodded her head, so you continued. "I find you terrifying. Your power could bring the world to shambles, and you kill without much thought. You're cruel, from what I've seen in my village, and from what I've heard from others." You could see the hurt in her eyes. "Despite all of that, though, Your Majesty, I find you intriguing. I find you alluring, tantalizing, so to speak. You're stunning, captivating. I couldn't believe that the Evi- The Queen would want me to come back with you here. I think about you at night." The last part you did not mean to add, but it was out in the open now.

Your eyes were staring at the ground for fear of what would happen next. The Evil Queen appeared right in front of you soundlessly. Her finger was placed on the bottom your chin, and your face was lifted upwards, to look her directly in the eyes. "You are avoiding eye contact, which would normally be because someone is lying, but I do not think that is the case for you. No, your ramblings prove otherwise. Because of your honesty, I will tell you my plans. I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor that I am lonely since my dear Henry died. You are all correct on that, but none of you have realized that I am lonely for a woman's touch, not a man's. I am not going to lie, I have kept my eye on you every time I stop through your village. I try to keep myself a bit more composed in yours, than others."

Your heart starts fluttering again. You're not entirely sure what she's getting at. "What I am trying to say, is that I, too, am a bit enamored with you." She looked almost disgusted after her own revelation. I don't think she ever meant to let those words slip from her lips. Those lips. The lips that I've fantasized on me many nights. The plump lips with the mole above the left corner of her mouth. Before your thoughts could wander anymore, the lips you were dreaming about were finally on yours.

The Evil Queen kissed you with so much force that you barely had time to catch your breath. You were caught off guard. The nibble on your bottom lip made you really understand that this was not some elaborate dream, but reality. You were kissing back with as much force as she was, both of you fighting for dominance. You knew you wouldn't win, but dared to test the limits at this point. A moan was heard, and you were unsure which one of you it came from. She moved her mouth down your neck, nipping, and sucking all the way down. In a snap of her fingers, you were completely bare, a cold breeze being the only way you were aware you were naked. You didn't care. The Evil Queen was kissing you, wanting you.

Another snap, and you were laying on your back in her bed, watching her disrobe right in front of you. You could hardly catch your breath with the sight before you. In the blink of an eye, she was on top of you, naked, in her tanned, toned glory. Her hand snaked behind your head, pulling your face towards hers, her other hand trailing over your body. Her hand rested on your left breast, fingers rolling your nipple in her hand. Her mouth left yours, and went on the other breast's nipple, still playing the left one with her hand. She kissed her way to the left nipple, and proceeded to mirror her attentions with mouth and fingers.

She made a trail of marks down your abdomen, marking you as her own. As her own what, you had no idea. One hand was scratching up and down your side, while the other hovered over where you were aching for her most. Your hips bucked at just the breeze of her hand down there. You whimpered, hoping she would touch you. Instead, she stopped touching you altogether.

You looked up all confused, afraid that she would just leave you in this state, but then you noticed that she had turned around and her perfect ass was coming straight at your face. The only words she spoke were, "Try and control your breathing dear," and then she was hovering over your lips. Your eyes grew wide as her core got closer and closer to you. You took one deep breath before the only thing you could see was the Evil Queen's vagina on your face. Your tongue took over. It knew what to do. You had done this with some of the other villagers' daughters, but it was never like this. You never concentrated so hard on your technique. Your tongue pushed hard and slow over the bundle of nerves, pushing deep into her core, lapping over her entirety. You decided to be gentler, wanting to revel in this as long as you could. Your ears were mostly blocked by the queens legs, but you could feel the vibrations from her moans throughout her body. The moans from both of you could almost become music, so perfectly in sync.

You could tell she was getting close to her orgasm. Her grinding on your mouth had quickened, and the volume of her moans were undeniable. As she was rubbing herself over your face, you were humping the air, half hoping she would touch you as well. Before you could finish your thought, you heard the loudest moan you have ever heard, and wondered how the villagers couldn't hear it. She was convulsing on top of you, riding out her orgasm. You could've cum just from that, but then she turned around, gave you an evil smirk, and slipped down in between your legs.

The aching and the pressure that had been building up made you on the edge from just her breath. You tried to control yourself, so that you could enjoy the Evil Queen touching you. One small lick on your bundle of nerves, and you nearly came undone. She did a couple more, just to tease you. Then, when you were trying to control your breathing in between the periodic licks, she shoved 2 fingers in you, curled them, and hit the exact right spot. You didn't know how much more you could take. It had barely been a minute since she stared touching you, and you were almost coming undone. Those fingers didn't stop though. They kept hitting that spot, over and over again. Slowly, achingly slow. Another finger was added, or maybe two? You weren't sure, and at this point, you didn't care. Your body finally gave in completely to her, and then she placed her mouth on that bundle of nerves. Sucking, licking your clit, while her fingers thrust in and out of you at an alarming speed, while still managing to hit the spot. Your orgasm hitting you like a wall. You moans echoing the Queen's bed chamber. You thought you were done at just one, but wave after wave hit you. Once the Evil Queen had finally tired of making you cum, she spoke her final words of the evening.

"I do hope you take this as an invitation to stay here, if that is how sex with you will be."

With those words hanging in the air, you fell asleep next to the naked queen, with a smile on your face.


End file.
